Spirit Tamers
by AT-LOW
Summary: :D my story its still undone but ohh well enjoy


†**Spirit Tamers†**

There's a legend of 10 chosen for destiny with the power of the elements [fire,wind,ice,water,earth,nature,light,darkness,metal,thunder] Every 1,000 years there's 10 humans given the powers of the gods now that evil has emerged chosen now by destiny there humanity's last hope for survivor now those 10 must find a way to defeat this evil and save themselves and those around them before evil it destroys everything that they care and the people they love. Now in the year 2010 a group of friends found out that there the reincarnation of warriors that save humanity they each get an element Takuya Yagami age 17 gets the power of fire,Raidou Kanbura age 17 gets the power of wind, Junpei Edogawa age 17 gets the power of metal, Kouji Hanamura age 17 gets the power of nature, Kyo Minamoto age 17gets the power of thunder ,Yukari Tatsumi age 17 gets the power of water,Yukiko Amagi age 17 gets light,Rei Inoue age 17 gets earth,Sora Tanaka age 17 gets ice and finally Rise Kanashi age 17 gets they realize they have animals spirit that help them and the have special skills that they use to fight whit evil each one is unique power they need to beat the evil and bring peace to the earth but even so with the powers of the ancients there are not powerful enough to beat the great evil that has emerged on earth thus there adventure begins.

**Prologue**

At school around lunch time

Takuya:"Hey guys there's a announcement about the discovery in ancient Egypt"

Yukiko:"So what about it"

Rei:"Don't be like that "

Yukari:"Yukiko-chan please don't go spacey on us"

Everyone started to laugh except Yukiko

Yukiko:"hey"

T.V Announcement:"There was an accident in the ruins there was an earthquake and the archeologists are in trouble"

"Huge explosion, transmission interrupted". "Sorry for the inconvenience were having problems on the site. Wait we still have a minor sound transmission."

T.V reporter:" Something has awaken and its coming towards us… oh no its some sort of monster. No don't come near us gahhhhh!"

After hearing that everyone was in shock

Yukiko:"Please tell me that was some sick joke?"

Takuya:"I hope it was."

Rei:"wait there saying something at the TV station."

T.V reporter:"…and that's what the monster names was."

Raidou:"shit no good information came out of that transmission."

Suddenly an immense power awakens on the group of friends and they knew that their bodies have change thus their adventure begins

First Theme song: Word of the voice by Flow

Second Theme song: Hologram by Nico Touches The Walls

Third Theme song: Sign by Flow

First Ending song: Yellow moon by Akeboshi

Second Ending song: Nagareboshi ~shooting star~ by Home Made Kazoku

Third Ending song: Let It Out by Miho Fukuhara

Fourth Ending song: Dear Friends by TriPlane

Fifth Ending song : Sayonara Sekai by Kishidan

Final Ending song: My Answer by Seamo

Series Final Ending song: Never More

Transformations song: EVO by WILD CHILD BOUND

Final Battle song: the genesis by Shoiji Meguro

Emergency music: To the rescue by datarock

Chapter 1: An End to the Ordinary

"School bell"

Takuya:"Oh man this sucks I thought they weren't gonna give school today since what happened yesterday (sigh)."

Kyo:"You dumb ass have you forgotten today's special event."

Takuya:"Kyo where were you yesterday and no its Yukiko-chan's birthday today's she's 17 plus I'm the one who organize it."

Kyo:"humph, none of your concern."

Takuya:"Why you…"

Mysterious voice:"Break it up you 2."

Both:" huh?...Sora its you."

Sora:"Hey guys sorry I didn't come to school yesterday I was feeling kinda sick but I'm fine now."

Takuya :"Its ok no worries but did you see the announcement yesterday that goes to you to Kyo."

Both:"Yeah."

Junpei:"Sorry I'm late."

Takuya:"Junpei hey no you're right on time."

Junpei:"Nice sorry I miss my stop cuz they were saying on the radio about yesterday."

Sora:"Yeah there's a lot of what happened yesterday on the news, radio and internet."

10 minutes later

Takuya:"Its everyone here?

Sora:"I'll go get Yukiko-chan."

Everyone :"OK"

2 minutes later

Yukiko:"Sora-chan where are we going?"

Sora:"You'll see"

"Surprise happy 17th birthday Yukiko"

Yukiko:"(surprise) Oh wow guys thanks I'm happy you all remember."

Yukari:"It was all Takuya-kun's idea"

Takuya:"It would been so great without all your help guys.(blushes)"

Kouji:"(laughs) Look Takuya is blushing"

Takuya:"K..Knock it off."

Everyone started to laugh

Yukiko:"Takuya-san thanks"

Takuya:"Any time remember you're like my sister it's the least I can do"

Suddenly a big earthquake

Evil voice:"So you worthless humans are the reincarnation of the 10 legendary warriors (evil laugh) what a waste of time"

Takuya:"Who's there show you're self you coward."

Evil voice:"very well I will show myself and say my name before I kill all of you. My name is Babel the demon king"

Everyone got shock

Rise:"So you're the one from the excavation?"

Babel:"Yes I am Dark Witch."

Rise:"?"

Babel:"Now die!"

Junpei:"Rise look out!"

Takuya:"RISE!"

Chapter 1 end

Chapter 2: Awaken to the power of one's heart the power of the decisive future

Takuya:"RISE!"

Suddenly a burst of energy its flowing out of Takuya's body

Babel:"So you have awaken to your powers Fire Wizard?"

Takuya:"This feeling fells familiar…Ok take this Babel! Agi!"

Everyone was surprise when they saw a fireball coming out of Takuya's hand

Babel:"(painful scream) So you manage to save your friend's live for now I'll come back to kill all of you."

A black hole open And Babel disappear

Takuya:"How did I do that… OH yeah Rise"

Everyone runs towards Rise

Rise:"(cough) I'm ok"

Yukiko:"Rise… (Thinking) I wish I can do something to help her"

Everyone was looking at Yukiko's hands

Yukiko:"Why is everyone looking at me?"

Yukari:"you're hands are glowing!."

Yukiko:"HUH? You're !"

A white light was on Rise her wounds were heal

Rise:"I'm all right?"

Kyo:"do all of us have powers?"

Takuya:""(gasp) hey did any of you guys felt a strange power inside if you yesterday?"

Raidou:"Now that you mention it yeah I did felt something inside of me change."

Mysterious voice:"So you all have awaken to your powers?"

Chapter 2 end

Chapter 3: The truth reveals the heroes of every 1,000 years

Mysterious voice:"so you all have awaken to your powers?"

Raidou:"Shit another enemy?"

Mysterious voice:"Oh my no. I am an Angel."

Takuya:"Yeah right and im the king of England."

Mysterious voice:"Im the Angel Power."

Kyo:"SO where are you?"

Power:"I'm using telepathy."

Koiji:"Telepathy why?"

Power:"It's dangerous for me to leave my post , Now that Babel has awaken."

Rei:"What post?"

Power:"I'm the guardian of the Japan Area."

Sora:"So you're guardian but I thought it was Izanami and Izanagi?"

Power:"You're right but they have gone to fight Babel."

Yukari:"So what do we have to do with this?"

So Power explains the group of friends about their destiny.

One hour later…

Sora:"Bufu!"

Power:"Good Sora-San now Raidou-Kun is your turn."

Raidou:"Ok,Garu!"

Junpei:"OK my turn Mio!

Power:"Good you guys now is time to move on to the spirit animals you guys own."

Takuya:"Spirit animals?"

Power:"Yes everyone has at least 10 animals that they command."

Yukiko:" Oh so cool I wanna know which is mine."

Power:"To do that I need to send you to an alter dimension. And you'll need a leader."

Rei:" I choose Takuya-kun."

Takuya:"What?"

Yukari:" everyone in favor say I."

Everyone answer

Takuya:"Why me?"

Rsie:"You're the one who save me and your powers was the first to be born."

Takuya:"(doubtful) ok…"

Kyo:"Plus you're the dragon tamer and wolf tamer and Power said you're going to be the strongest."

Takuya:"Kyo…. Ok I'll do it."

Chapter 3 end

Chapter 4: Time to go to the dimension of trials

Takuya:"So we're do start?"

Koiji:"Remember what Power said to roof there going to be a wormhole that's going to take us to an alter dimension."

Takuya:"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone answer yes so the group of friends went to face their destiny.

Takuya:"Ok let's get a move on guys."

Everyone:"Yeah!"

So they enter through the wormhole and the landed on the terrain of the wolf spirit hours pass so they decided to make camp and they practice their skills on rocks and trying to determine who's weak against which attacks suddenly they hear howling and Takuya knew that trouble was coming.

Takuya:"Guys don't move I sense an enemy nearby Kyo,Koiji I need both of you to come with me Junpei you're in charge while I'm gone."

Junpei:"Got'cha."

So the trio move towards the howling but what they discover was an enemy who knew Takuya.

Silver Wolf:"So you came back fire wizard."

Takuya:"Who are you?"

Silver Wolf:"You don't remember me your own partner what a pity I'll just have to make you remember me by force!"

Suddenly the Wolf attack Takuya

Takuya:"Shit. Agi! ? They didn't do any effect."

Kyo:"Watch out!"

Silver Wolf:"Now to show you an advance fire technique from that !"

Takuya:"AHH!"

Kyo & Koiji:"Takuya!"

Suddenly a white light was around Takuya transforming him in to a wendigo.

Takuya Wendigo Form:"Silverback That's enough."

Silverback:"So you have awaken master ."

Kyo:"Takuya turn …. Into a monster?"

Koiji:"What the hell? And he has a scythe and a sword."

Takuya Wendigo form:"How have you been?"

Silverback:"Very good just waiting for your return master."

Chapter 4 End

Chapter 5: Revelations the true form of the spirit

Koiji:"Takuya is that you?"

Takuya Wendigo form:"Yes is me I still have conscious of what's happening. I had to take this form to try to figure out what was happening sorry to make you guys worry."

Kyo:"You're still you that what matters and how do you gonna turn back?"

Takuya Wendigo form:"….I'll let you on that one hahahahahaha XP."

Kyo & Koiji:"-.-0…. You have mature into an idiot here we were worried that you have lost your human mind."

Silverback:"o.0 betting him to a pulp won't do nothing."

Kyo:"He's right."

Takuya Wendigo form:"6w9X…..I'm ok."

Suddenly a red aura came around to Takuya the same aura that transform him turning him back to normal.

Takuya:"HUH? I turn back to normal?"

Koiji:"You're right."

Kyo:"Maybe lack of energy?"

Takuya:"Maybe."

Silverback:"I'll go get the other's you guys wait here."

Together:"Others?"

Silverback:"Yes, there spirit animals like Me."

Suddenly Silverback disappear in a flash

Together:"OH."

Takuya:"So what do you guys think how are the other animals are gonna be?"

Koiji:"You're right."

Kyo:"Well I think they can tell us about our past it would be helpful."

Takuya:"You're right."

Koiji:"I'll go get the others."

Takuya:"OK be careful."

Koiji:"I will "Leader".

Takuya:"Leader?"

Kyo:"Of course your our leader."

Koiji:"I hope this won't go to his head."

Takuya:"Leader it does have a nice ring to it XD."

Koiji:"Too late."

SilveBack:"Master I have brought the others."

Suddenly a group of animals appear in front of the trio.

Chapter 5 End.

Chapter 6 "To Train, to Survive, to Master the true forms"

Suddenly a rhino, an owl, an eagle, a tiger, a lion, a turtle, a swan, an ape and snake apperar before the trio

Rhino:"My name is Spike the earth rhino."

Tiger:"My name is Baizou the thunder tiger."

Owl:"My name is Azneth the wind Owl."

Eagle:"My name is Renzen the metal eagle."

Swan:"Mine's Seaga the water swan."

Lion:"Keiga's my name and I'm the ice lion"

Turtle:"Tartatle is my name and I'm the nature turtle."

Snake:"My name is Jaroada the light snake."

Ape:"And lastly me my name is Kyite the dark ape."

Takuya:"WOW."

Koiji:"My thoughts exactly."

Kyo:"I get the thunder Tiger soo cool."

Kouji:"Mine's the turtle is kinda cool I mean nature is my element."

Takuya:"Me and silverback will get the rest of the guys ok."

Both:"OK."

5 minutes later…


End file.
